


Heat Wave

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke wants to have fun at the lake but Casey refuses to follow him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

"Come on, Case, it's freakingly hot today. Let's find some relief in the lake."

Zeke pulled the T-shirt over his head and started to unbutton his jeans. They had managed to get a good part of the research for their homework done, now a cooling-down was needed. While he stripped down his denims and ended up only wearing his favorite briefs by Calvin Klein, Casey was still sitting on the old blanket fully-dressed, stubbornly refusing to move.

Of course Zeke knew that Casey was a bit shy and unaware of his own beauty; his body a bit too short and skinny but his deep blue eyes made up for it thousandfold. But they were best friends, they used to hung around together almost every weekend, Casey knew most of his deepest secrets and he knew Casey's, so there was actually no reason to think that Zeke would laugh about him when he took off his clothes.

"What are you hiding," he teased.  
"Boxers? That's okay, they are pretty comfortable."

Casey pulled his face.  
"I don't wear boxer shorts," he said disgruntled.

"You don't? So you prefer hot thongs?"

"Of course not!"  
Zeke could see that he slightly blushed.  
"Can you stop doing this, please? Go swimming, I'll re-read this essay again.”

"You already did for at least three times.”  
Zeke plopped down onto the blanket next to Casey.  
“A rest is well deserved, c'mon, take this off.”  
Playfully he pulled at the edge of Casey's shirt, the boy pushed him away and jumped up, staring at him with furious sparkling eyes.

"What about the word 'No' you can't understand, huh," he yelled.

"Whoa!”  
Zeke rolled his eyes.  
"Casey, you're acting like a drama queen. Just calm down. I don't care how you look like, okay? I won't even notice it when you are wearing old swim trunks with a Snoopy-design, geez. All I want is a bit fun, what's wrong with that?”

Casey stared at him, knowing that Zeke started to lose his patience and that he was on the best way to ruin a great weekend. The truth though … he struggled with the words, refused to look at his friend.  
"I ..." he stammered.  
"I ... don't wear anything under my jeans.”

"Hm?"  
Surprised Zeke paused for a moment but he couldn't help it, his eyes wandered over Casey's body up to his groin and stopped there. Nothing? Nothing at all?  
"Oh ... I get it!"  
Slowly a wide grin crept onto his face, this was one of the reasons why he liked to hang around with Casey though no one else could understand. It never got boring with him, the boy was always good for a surprise.

Casey had put on his most stubborn expression now.  
"The boxers my mom buys for me are so embarrassing,” he said.  
“And I like how the fabric of the jeans feels on my skin.”

Oh shit, his mom was still buying his boxers. Worst thing he could do was laughing but Zeke had a hard time to suppress it.  
"Nothing wrong with it," he agreed.  
Which of course was true, though he himself preferred small slips.  
"Doesn't mean though that you can't strip and go swimming on a hot day like this."

Casey huffed.  
"You didn't listen to me. I'm naked!"

"Yeah, I know."  
Zeke grinned and slowly reached for the waistband of his own briefs. Casey's eyes widened when he slowly took them off.  
"Me too. So, now it's your turn!"  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fffc - challenge 15.26 = Heat Wave
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
